The invention relates generally to a toy rocket launcher assembly for launching a projectile. More specifically, the invention relates to a toy launching assembly capable of launching a projectile using water and pressurized air and enabling the projectile to be launched repeatedly without refilling the launching assembly with water, while providing multiple safety mechanisms to prevent the launching of the projectile at an unsafe launch angle and to prevent the system from being pressurized beyond safe limits.
The use of toy rockets launched through the use of water and pressurized air is generally known in the art. However, the prior art assemblies typically are very dangerous in that they can be pointed and launched in any direction and at any inclination. Thus, children could use the prior art in a dangerous manner by launching the prior art rockets directly at each other along a horizontal firing line. Additionally, many prior art assemblies are also dangerous in that the rockets and the entire launching assemblies can be pressurized beyond a safe level since there exists no safety mechanisms regulating the pressure within the rocket or within the launching assembly. Further, these prior art rockets must be used close to a water source since the rockets must be refilled at the water source after each launching, thus limiting the versatility and mobility of the assembly and limiting the area in which the rocket can be repeatedly be launched.
Some examples of prior art launching assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No.: 3,740,896 to Glass et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,472 to Fekete et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,557 to Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,452 to Johnson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,778 to D""Andrade et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,153 to Johnson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,646 to Tarng; 5,538,453 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,837 to Nin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,453 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,598 to Johnson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,216 to Johnson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,717 to Johnson et al.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide more versatile and safer toy projectile launching assemblies, especially launching assemblies employing both water and air. This invention addresses these needs in the art along with the other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved toy projecting launching assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy projectile launching assembly with safety mechanisms to prohibit launching of the rocket if tilted greater than a predetermined angle from the vertical direction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy projectile launching assembly having redundant safety mechanisms to ensure that the projectile does not launch until the rocket is positioned in a predetermined launching orientation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toy projectile launching assembly having pressure relief mechanisms to ensure the fluid pressure within the assembly does not exceed a predetermined limit.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toy projectile launching assembly capable of launching the projectile multiple times without refilling the launching assembly with liquid.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a toy projectile launching assembly having an efficient projectile release mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved, modular projectile.
The foregoing objects are basically obtained by providing a toy projectile launching assembly, comprising a fluid storage assembly including a storage tank; a pumping mechanism including a pump; a projectile; a valve assembly in fluid communication with the storage assembly, the pumping mechanism, and the projectile, the valve assembly including a valve having a first position in which the storage assembly, the pumping mechanism, and the projectile being in fluid communication and a second position in which said pumping mechanism and the projectile being in fluid conmmunication; and a launch platform assembly including a catch removably coupled to the projectile and a trigger coupled to the catch.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a toy projectile launching assembly, comprising a fluid storage assembly including a storage tank containing water; a pumping mechanism including an air pump; a projectile having a water and air chamber; a valve assembly in fluid communication with the storage assembly, the pumping mechanism, and the projectile, the valve assembly including a valve having a first position in which the storage assembly, the pumping mechanism, and the projectile being in fluid communication and a second position in which the pumping mechanism and the water and air chamber being in fluid communication; a launch platform assembly including a catch removably coupled to the projectile and a trigger coupled to the catch; a pressure indicating assembly including a gauge fluidly coupled to the valve assembly, the pumping mechanism, and the projectile; and a first launch-prohibiting mechanism coupled to the trigger and including a trigger lock movable between a trigger-stopping position and a trigger firing position, the launch platform assembly having a second launch-prohibiting mechanism including a retaining element movable between a first position in which the retaining element engages the projectile and a second position in which the retaining element does not engage the projectile.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a method of launching a toy projectile, comprising the steps of providing a launching assembly having a fluid storage assembly including a storage tank for receiving a first fluid, a pumping mechanism including a pump for pumping a second fluid, a projectile, a valve assembly in fluid communication with the storage assembly, the pumping mechanism, and the projectile, the valve assembly including a valve having a first position in which the storage assembly, the pumping mechanism, and the projectile being in fluid communication and a second position in which the pumping mechanism and the projectile being in fluid communication, and a launch platform assembly including a catch removably coupled to the projectile and a trigger coupled to the catch; positioning the valve to the first position; actuating the pump to force the second fluid into the storage tank and to, in turn, force the first fluid into the projectile; repositioning the valve to the second position; actuating the pump to force the second fluid into the projectile; and moving the trigger to disengage the catch from the projectile and permit the projectile to launch.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a toy projectile launching assembly, comprising a liquid storage assembly including a storage tank having a liquid receiving opening, an intake port, and an output port; a gas pumping mechanism including a pump having an intake port and an output port; and a projectile having an intake port, the output port of the air pump being coupled by a first conduit and in fluid communication with the intake port of the storage tank, the output port of the storage tank being coupled by a second conduit and in fluid communication with the intake port of the projectile, and the output port of the air pump being coupled by a third conduit and in fluid communication with the intake port of the projectile.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a method of launching a toy projectile, comprising the steps of providing a launching assembly having a storage tank, a projectile, a pump, and a valve coupled together to form a single, integral assembly with the tank, the projectile and the pump being in fluid communication with the valve; filling the storage tank with liquid; transferring liquid from the storage tank into the projectile; switching the valve from a first position to a second position; pumping gas into the projectile; holding the entire assembly in a firing position; and launching the projectile.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a method of launching a toy projectile, comprising the steps of providing a launching assembly having a storage tank, a first projectile and a launch platform forming a single, integral assembly, with the tank, the first projectile and the pump being in fluid communication; filling the storage tank with the entire amount of a quantity of liquid; transferring a first portion of the quantity of liquid from the storage tank into the first projectile; pumping gas into the first projectile; launching the first projectile; inserting a second projectile into the launch platform; transferring a second portion of the quantity of liquid from the storage tank into the second projectile; pumping gas into the second projectile; and launching the second projectile.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a toy projectile launching assembly, comprising a liquid storage assembly including a storage tank having a liquid receiving opening, an intake port, and an output port, the liquid receiving port having a cap removably coupled to the receiving port for permitting or denying access to the storage tank, the cap having a pressure relief device fluidly coupled to the storage tank; a gas pumping mechanism including a pump having an output port; and a projectile having an intake port, the output port of the air pump being coupled by a first conduit and in fluid communication with the intake port of the storage tank, the output port of the storage tank being coupled by a second conduit and in fluid communication with the intake port of the projectile.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a toy projectile launching assembly, comprising a projectile having a base; and a launch platform assembly including a catch removably coupled to the base and a trigger assembly coupled to the catch, the catch having a first shoulder, a second shoulder, and a biasing element, each of the first and second shoulders being coupled to the trigger assembly and movable between a locking position and a launching position, the biasing element biasing the first and second shoulders in the locking position.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a toy projectile launching assembly, comprising a projectile having a base with a first securing element and a second securing element and a firing axis extending centrally through said base and extending along the initial intended flight path of said projectile as the projectile is positioned to launch from the remainder of the launching assembly; and a launch platform assembly including a catch removably coupled to the first securing element and a trigger assembly coupled to the catch, the catch being movable between a locking position and a launching position, the launch platform assembly further including first and second locking pins removably coupled to the second securing element, each of the first and second locking pins being coupled to a launch platform and being pivotable between an engaged position in contact with the second securing element and a disengaged positioned spaced from the second securing element, at least one of the first and second locking pins being in the engaged position when the firing axis is inclined relative a vertical axis and each of the first and second locking pins being in the disengaged position when the firing axis is parallel to the vertical axis.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a toy projectile launching assembly, comprising an air pump; a projectile having a pressure chamber for receiving air from the pump; a first conduit coupled to the pump and to the pressure chamber with the pump and the pressure chamber being in fluid communication with each other; and a launch platform positioned between the projectile and the first conduit and coupling the projectile and the first conduit together, the launch platform having a pressure relief device biasing the projectile and the first conduit together.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a toy projectile launching assembly, comprising a projectile having a base; and a launch platform assembly including a catch removably coupled to the base; a trigger assembly coupled to the catch; and a trigger-locking mechanism connected to the trigger and having a upper housing, a lower housing slidably coupled to the upper housing, and a stop coupled to the upper housing and moveable between a lock position in which the stop engages the lower housing and prohibits movement of the trigger and a fire position in which the stop permits movement of the trigger.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a toy projectile, comprising a storage tank having an upper threaded portion, a lower threaded portion and a middle portion; cushioning member having a threaded element engaged with the upper threaded portion of the tank; and a nozzle for locking the projectile into a launching platform and for receiving pressurized fluid, the nozzle having a threaded element engaged with the lower threaded portion of the tank.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by providing a method of launching a toy projectile, comprising the steps of providing a launching assembly having a projectile and a launch platform having first and second launch preventing mechanisms; orienting the launching assembly to a first position to launch the projectile; prohibiting the launching of the projectile through the engagement of the first launch preventing mechanism; prohibiting the launching of the projectile through the engagement of the second launch preventing mechanism; reorienting the launching assembly to a predetermined, second position to launch the projectile; and launching the projectile.
Other objects, advantages, and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the invention.